SDGF drabbles and whatnot
by KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Random mini stories featuring a few of my OTPs. Contains lots of fluff and stick robo porn. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


SDGF and DA mini fics and one shots

_Bakunetsumaru/Kujakumaru_

"Aquarius" by AQUA

The night couldn't be more perfect, as two musha gundams lie on the soft green grass, staring up at the stars that twinkled above them. For Bakunetsumaru, star-gazing was a favorite pastime of his. It seemed to calm his nerves and always made him feel relaxed. Kujakumaru, on the other hand, wasn't too fond of staying in the same position for a long period of time. While star-gazing didn't really appeal to his interests, he stayed anyways, mainly just to be with his samurai friend…

"Hey, Kujakumaru! Look!"

Bakunetsumaru immediately pointed to the dark sky, as a small but bright shooting star streamed across. Kujak's optics widened with wonder and interest as the glowing object sailed through the night sky and eventually disappeared.

"We hardly ever see one of those…" Baku muttered. Kujak turned his head in Baku's direction, while the younger musha did the same.

"You know….Bakunetsumaru…..this is actually quite nice. I…now see why you enjoy doing this."

Baku smiled and shuffled closer to his friend, letting his helm rest underneath Kujakumaru's chin.

"I don't do this just to watch the stars shine, Kujak…I do this because I get to spend more time with you…."

Kujakumaru felt his spark slightly stop at hearing these words, before offlining his optics and nuzzling against Baku. It warmed his gunsoul deeply hearing how much Bakunetsumaru cared about him. The younger samurai provided a love much deeper and much stronger than he had ever felt….and it made him feel like he actually _belonged_. Gently shifting from his position, he carefully straddled Baku, making sure not to make the younger musha feel uncomfortable. Bakunetsumaru smiled, letting his own facemask silently separate, before reaching up and gently caressing Kujakumaru's cheek.

"These stars may be beautiful, Kujakumaru…._but they are not as beautiful as you…_"

The older samurai fought back joyful tears, as he leaned in and captured Baku's lips in a deep and comforting kiss. For Bakunetsumaru, it was the most peaceful and softest kiss he had ever experienced…

Their lips gently moved across each other's in a slow fluid motion; savoring every taste that was shared…and only hearing the calm quiet breathing in between. Kujakumaru let his glossa trail across Baku's bottom lip, giving the gentlest of nibbles to it; shyly and wordlessly asking for entrance. Bakunetsumaru did not deny him, as he parted his lips in a small shuddering breath. He let out a quiet moan, as Kujak's slick glossa slowly slipped into his mouth, mapping out the sweet cavern that he knew all too well. Baku smiled against the kiss, letting his own glossa greet Kujakumaru's as it intertwined with it. As the kiss grew slightly more passionate, Kujakumaru could not help but let his curious servos wander. Bakunetsumaru had slightly propped his legs up, giving Kujak the opportunity slowly slide his servos up Baku's thighs. The younger samurai gently broke the kiss; his optics fluttering offline and letting his head tilt back a little as the light pleasurable sensation gently traveled through his body. However, with his head tilted back, it now left his neck exposed to the older musha. Kujakumaru smiled, optics half-lidded as he immediately attacked Baku's sensitive neck cables, ravishing them with his glossa and tenderly sucking them like a newborn wanting its mother's milk. Bakunetsumaru let a servo rest upon the back of Kujakumaru's head, as tiny moans of pleasure escaped from his mouth.

_Zapper/Grappler_

"Broken" by Lifehouse

Grappler braced himself for what was to come next. He knew that any second he would be thrown against the wall or punched in the face. Zapper charged and Grappler sucked in a nervous breath…but was immediately caught off guard by what happened next.

Zapper…was hugging him. Holding onto him, not even trying to hurt the mech. Zapper held tightly onto his friend, like he was his lifeline and he was a drowning mech. Optic screwed tightly shut, body tense and slightly shaking.

He didn't want to let go. To never _ever _let go again.

Grappler, surprised at first…but soon understanding the meaning in Zapper's action...embraced the axian, holding him to his body as close as he possibly could. Coolant tears welled up in his optic and threatened to escape as he too squinted his optic and buried his face into the crook of Zapper's shoulder, now knowing what the older mech was going through.

"Please….never leave me again…I don't….I don't know what I would do without you, Gouf…"

Grappler held Zapper ever tighter hearing that sorrowful desperate plea.

"I won't…" The blue mech uttered, his voice breaking. "….I love you Zapper…..Primus I love you so much…."

Zapper was quick to pull Grappler into a kiss. A kiss that was one of desperation…longing…and want. The sweetness of it nearly took Grappler's breath away…and the sadness accompanying it finally broke him. A small coolant tear ran down his cheek as he desperately kissed Zapper back, wanting nothing more than to feel the maroon mech and be by his side forever…

Eventually the frantic makeout ceased, as the two axians now merely stood in front of each other; their helms touching and their optics offline as they let their emotions calm back down. Zapper hadn't even realized that Gouf had suddenly backed him up against the wall of their quarters. However, he didn't get the chance to think as the cobalt mech suddenly gripped his interface panel hard.

"_G..Grappler…nmmm.." _ he very lightly moaned as pleasurable heat spread across his pelvic region. Gouf leaned forward towards Zapper's audio receptor, keeping his voice low.

"…At least let me make it up to you…"

_Kibaomaru/Sazabi_

"Howl" by Florence and the Machine

He could feel the wrinkled sheets in his tight grip. No doubt if he pulled on them any further that they'd rip, and he'd have to get new sheets yet again. That small train of thought immediately vanished as raw pleasure once again exploded up his backside and through his trembling body. The sheets weren't the only thing Kibaomaru could feel as he lay flat on his stomach in his berth. He let out a small yelp as he felt Sazabi's throbbing spike push ever deeper into him. The commander had only dropped by to join Kibaomaru for a small meal that night, but the musha warlord found it no surprise that their small talk together eventually moved from the main room to his own quarters.

"_AH!_"

Kibaomaru's thoughts again were blown away as Sazabi made a particular harder thrust, causing the musha to cry out and slightly arch his back.

"_Hmmm…_does it feel good, love?" the commander purred in the warlord's audio receptor, leaning down closer to him. Kibaomaru tried to regain control of his harsh venting as Sazabi slowed his rough thrusts.

"_Y…Yes, Stalemate-OOooohhh…_"

Sazabi smirked.

"It must be frustrating to you, not being able to watch me as I frag you hard and deep in your own berth...To watch my spike being practically sucked in by your tight moistened valve…"

Kibaomaru groaned deep, burying his face further into the pillow. He hated to admit it but dirty talk was a kink that he feared he'd never break from. He honestly wanted to see Sazabi recklessly pound into him, but the commander had different plans for tonight. He knew that Kibaomaru was mainly the dominant one in the berth, but occasionally the warlord loved being dominated himself. Sazabi had changed their positions earlier; Kibaomaru ended up lying on his stomach while he took the musha from behind.

The older mech moaned low in the back of his throat as Sazabi continued to pound slowly but deep into him, often leaning down and nibbling on his neck. The commander was suddenly caught off guard as Kibaomaru immediately rose up, and before he knew it, he was tackled and pinned. Servos restrained by the warlord, who oddly seemed to have a stronger grip than him now, Kibaomaru's lust-hardened state seemed to increase even more.

"You've had your fun…._now it's my turn__…"_


End file.
